


It Takes a Lot to Know a Man

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	It Takes a Lot to Know a Man

这是一个难得休假的晚上，而马西乌斯现在趴在床上——多米尼克的床上，他按着多米尼克的手腕，盯着他手腕上那几乎透明的皮肤和下面狰狞纹路的血管，骑在多米尼克的腰间。  
本来马西乌斯的打算不是这样。他原本打算带着这个没什么表情，没情绪的男人出门，他在追多米尼克——这点没什么疑问，他喜欢多米尼克，他在追求多米尼克，这几乎是队里无人不知的“秘密”。  
多米尼克也一定知道，但是他总是一副不在意的样子，好像他根本不知道这个一本正经的理工男到底在想什么。这伪装没用，就连一个不知道大部分人对话内容和情感的理工男都知道，大部分时间里多米尼克都是那个几乎洞察一切的人，他冷眼旁观，而且绝对中立。锋利得就像刀片，说出来的话尖酸刻薄。  
马西乌斯总是不知道这个男人到底在想什么，甚至最奇怪的，他根本不知道自己为什么会爱上这个从各种角度定义都是混蛋的人。  
这一切的开端要回到大概十分钟前。  
那时候理工男从自己的实验室出来，他和sas少言寡语的马克那小子一起测试了一些数据，那些数据测试得很快，也很简单，甚至马西乌斯只是在脑子里面腾出一部分空间处理着这些实验，另一些心思完全放在如何带多米尼克出去。  
他从大厅拿了一个看起来刚洗好的苹果，和碰上的埃利亚斯打了个招呼。他现在是设定好的ai，他现在的程序目的是去多米尼克的房间。  
好，目标地点到了，他敲了一下门，门却没锁好就直接开了。  
他看到男人几乎裸体地躺在床上。  
那是让人不好意思的，真的，他不是什么纯情的初高中生，却仍然觉得这非常刺激。  
任何人看到自己喜欢的人躺在床上都会兴奋，何况他只穿了一件背心，下身都是全裸的，修长而肌肉漂亮的双腿在床上支撑，向外分开。那是让人遐想的姿势，几乎就像世界上最好的色情明星：会被男孩子们把海报贴在房间里的那种。  
多米尼克在自慰，只要不是个傻子，马西乌斯想，只要不是个傻子就能看得出来。虽然他因为 这个该死的角度看不到多米尼克腿间的性器，那被多米尼克的一条腿挡住，只能看到多米尼克的手臂肌肉在活动。  
马西乌斯就像心脏病病发的老年人在门口粗重的喘息，他可以和任何人自豪地说：“我的飞行员视力能让这些东西都被我看得一清二楚。”现在，他倒是希望自己看得没那么清楚，毕竟多米尼克的身体完全没有体毛的痕迹，身上的刀伤和枪伤就像色情的纹身，每一寸都被马西乌斯看得一清二楚。  
自己喜欢的人还有除毛的……性感习惯，这让马西乌斯口干舌燥，那个苹果几乎被他忘记，还好最后没有被他直接扔在地上。  
门打开的时候当然不是无声的，门打开的一瞬间多米尼克好像还没有反应过来，直到马西乌斯开口说：“你在做什么？”  
这是个坏开头。他不是想问这个。  
多米尼克的眼神带着愤怒、焦躁、不耐烦。  
“你是瞎子、处男，还是蠢货？”  
多米尼克的骂声让马西乌斯不是滋味，他当然这三个都不是，只是他总是不懂在这个时候应该说什么。  
马西乌斯抓着那个苹果，他走到多米尼克的床边，那个苹果的颜色鲜艳甜美，看起来就非常美味。他咬了一口苹果，低下头。  
多米尼克的眉毛几乎缠在一起，他甚至恨不得马上把这个男人推开。多米尼克有一个不想被发现的秘密，他的双手正抓着毛毯盖住他的下半身，他不清楚这个蠢到无药可救的理工男有没有看到那个“秘密”。  
苹果的味道让多米尼克眯起眼。  
他们看起来似乎在接吻，实际上这也许算不上一个吻。马西乌斯的舌头把那块苹果全都推进多米尼克的口腔，多米尼克闭上眼。  
很甜。  
人和人之间的接触，情欲上的刺激，这都是多米尼克上瘾的事。他不否认自己喜欢这些，包括这个混乱的“吻”。苹果和马西乌斯的舌头都在多米尼克的嘴里搅动，不能闭合的嘴巴只能任由津液慢慢充盈口腔，苹果味的液体从嘴角流下，滴落在枕头上。  
马西乌斯的手指抓住多米尼克下身的毛毯，多米尼克从意乱情迷中回过神，他差点咬到那条舌头的时候马西乌斯退了出去，他们拉开了一点距离。  
这时候多米尼克恍惚觉得，一直以来不是自己对这个理工男了如指掌，而是这个看起来呆瓜的男人掌握了自己的一切。  
马西乌斯这次没有错过这个景象，多米尼克的腿间长着畸形的男性器官——和标准的女性器官。  
那小兄弟看起来就像什么附属品，只是可怜兮兮地挂在这。  
他不学习医学，但是自然还是明白这意味着什么，他的好队友有天生的缺陷，或者说，这是性别上的偏差。  
双性人。  
马西乌斯不是那种嘲笑别人的家伙，他只是静静地盯着那已经“渗水”的位置，什么也没说，可是多米尼克却好像受到了莫大的侮辱。  
他在嘴里骂着难听的话，不过马西乌斯早就习惯了。  
“我来帮你。”  
多米尼克的骂声停止了。  
“……你是不是有病。”  
“好吧，我也一直觉得能喜欢上你是一种心理疾病。我可能有受虐倾向之类的。”  
马西乌斯的手指抚摸上那小小的东西，看起来实在太细小了，就和一根小拇指一样，多米尼克会感觉到侮辱的原因也不难猜。男人都是这样，对自己的尺寸感觉到在意，甚至也有人以这个作为骄傲。  
多米尼克哼了哼，身体有些绷紧。  
那里其实早就软了，里面溢出的汁水能在穴内发出水声，那里是什么味道？这么想着马西乌斯有些好奇，他趴下身体，把脸凑到多米尼克的腿间。  
他和多米尼克之中肯定有一个疯了。  
他伸出舌头在柔软的穴口磨蹭，舔了那些流出的液体，那没什么味道，倒是有点酸酸的；接着他把舌头挤进穴道，柔软的舌头在多米尼克感觉下几乎像烙铁一样发烫，哪怕那只不过是一只舌头。  
多米尼克伸手抓紧腿间的那头金发，喘息声逐渐急促，他仰起头，就像想起那些原本在卧底时期的待遇：被人发现这事之后的多米尼克可不好过，他在那里几乎受尽侮辱。他不想回到过去，却仍会对情欲上瘾。  
够了。  
多米尼克轻声说着，那些舔舐的水声也许都比他的声音要大，所以这个专心的家伙没听到。  
多米尼克又说了第二次，他说：“够了。”  
柔软的舌头很舒服，但是却又满足不了那种空虚感。  
想被填充，想被满满地进入。  
那个金发的男人抬起头，手指蹭了一下嘴角。多米尼克这时候已经闭上眼，他的手臂遮在眼睛上有些恍惚，听着皮带扣的金属声，听布料磨蹭的声音。  
双腿被那人慢慢抬起来放在肩膀上的时候，多米尼克才睁开眼。  
马西乌斯是不是一个处男？只是一个好问题。  
如果多米尼克是一个男人，那么马西乌斯承认自己确实是个处男。他有过女朋友，也是一个在床上不算木讷的男人，他甚至很受欢迎。  
性器一进入那小穴就被柔软的内壁吸住，里面早就湿软不堪，爱液顺着交合处流出。多米尼克能感觉到，这也是很多次体验过的感觉，那性器在自己的体内磨蹭，把内部整个撑开。有些胀痛，而且在疼痛中有一些满足感。  
但是有什么不一样。  
和那些经历不同的，他感觉到了一些不一样的。  
那个人没有一味在体内冲撞，甚至——  
“多米尼克。”  
那是温柔的声音。  
这个工程师没什么别的优点，他有一个优点就是声音非常，非常好听。  
多米尼克下意识颤抖了一下，他向声音的位置看过去，只看到了男人凑过来的脸。他主动吻上去，马西乌斯的手臂抱紧这个颤抖的人，手臂绕过腰部把多米尼克的身体抬高。  
他们在做爱，而不是多米尼克单方承担压力。他们做爱，甚至接吻，男人的动作几乎可以算作温柔，那个柔软的通道不拒绝他，甚至还会不断收紧。  
“……多米尼克。”  
又来了。  
这种温柔的声音，这种放在身上的、温存的、轻柔的手，抚摸的动作……  
就算肉体的冲撞声听起来那么色情，可是多米尼克在因为色情以外的事情兴奋。马西乌斯的占有欲，他的控制欲，也许这个理工男以为自己控制得很好——其实都能被发现，多米尼克能感觉到他在抱紧身体的力道，还有在体内几乎每次都撞到最深处的性器。  
他不粗暴，和粗暴也不沾边，不疼痛的性爱只是让多米尼克下意识张开嘴呻吟。  
想要的时候就张嘴去要。  
“……天才，你只是这样而已吗？”  
想要，想要更多。几乎能够把身体填满的，能够把身体都撞到散架的……  
这句话几乎点燃了两个人最后的理智。  
水声和肉体的撞击声，混着铁架床的哀嚎，就好像这两个人能够把这个房间整个颠倒过来，整个拆掉。  
他们的嘴唇在接吻，或者说用互相磨蹭更加适合。他们只是在不断互相磨蹭，甚至算不上接吻。多米尼克有些干裂的嘴唇被马西乌斯含在嘴里，舌头轻轻舔舐，舔掉血液，这几乎有些难为情，就像是孩子之间的胡闹。  
——他不讨厌。  
马西乌斯，马西乌斯，快一点，再快一点。  
男人的前液在体内慢慢渗出，从龟头流下，一直混着爱液留在多米尼克的体内。手指无处可放，那么只好在男人的后背上抓出一道道痕迹，好像留下痕迹才能认出这是他所有物的猫。  
身体颤抖而且绷紧，多米尼克就连脚趾都快卷起来。在混乱中，他狠狠地对着那天才的嘴唇咬了下去，双腿在那个人射进来的一瞬间就紧紧攀在那人的腰间。  
交合，交合。  
更好地贴紧。  
多米尼克本来以为自己会被排斥，会被推远，会被不可思议的眼神注视，会被辱骂。不过那些一个都没有发生。  
在一次长长的呻吟后，多米尼克终于松开手不再折磨马西乌斯的后背。  
“……那个苹果。”  
多米尼克的声音随着一次次的呻吟变得沙哑，他清了清喉咙，继续说：“我还想吃。”  
这会，马西乌斯才想起他放在床头柜上的红色果实，被咬下的一块已经被氧化，但仍然散发着美味的气味。  
“……那么，多米尼克，你说说除了苹果以外的感想？”  
“我爱你，这够吗？”

End.


End file.
